


husbands do: drunk baking

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: what the first drunk baking video would’ve looked like if we were in a universe where the boys were a couple.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	husbands do: drunk baking

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy besties. long notes, bear with me.  
> so this has been sitting around since the first cody and noel do drunk baking video came out so it’s clearly been a minute lmao but i was going through my docs and found it and so now we're here.  
> this fic is not nearly as detailed as i had originally intended for it to be. i honestly had kinda given up on it and then forgot about it until now so i guess u win some u lose some lol.  
> basically, after the video came out, me and a friend were talking about all the funny stuff that happened during it and we were joking around about how if the video was posted in an alternate universe where cody and noel were together, they would’ve be soooo much more loud and annoying than they already were in the actual video. so that's what this is. just little expansions on those scenes.  
> like i said this isn’t detailed at all. it’s mostly dialogue but i hope u enjoy at least a little lol. and at least it’s out of my docs now lmao

“wait.”

“what?”

cody looks between his and noel’s whisks. “why… why does… yours is way bigger.”

“it’s good for mixing the insides. you should know,” noel nudges, a cheeky smile on his face.

—

“yo, what’s up everybody. welcome to another episode of cody and noel do something. today, we’re gonna bake something but we’re adding a little twist. we’re gonna fuck while doing it.”

“noel!”

“oh, no, sorry, that’s for our onlyfans.”

“jesus.”

“ _ today,  _ we are baking but we’re gonna be wearing these goggles that simulate being wasted.”

—

“this just feels like a vr headset. you know how much sex i’ve had in something like this before?”

cody taps him on the shoulder. “bitch? i’m right here.”

“hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, you know it’s not…”

“oh, what, am i not good enough for you anymore?” 

“bruh, shut your ass up! you know damn well from that night last week that isn’t the case,” noel pauses to let out a laugh. “i’m crying, are you seriously jealous of a vr headset? like at least you get the real thing!”

—

“whoops, i just fingered the nutmeg.”

“i’ll let you finger my nutmeg.”

“niceeee dude.”

noel looked over and saw cody’s finger in the container. “oh, ew dude. now the donuts are gonna taste like your fingers,” cody gives him a look. “you know, on second thought? get them all up in there.”

“you’re disgusting.”

“you love me.”

—

“fuck around and come and mix your guts homie.”

“is that a threat or a promise?”

“ayyeeee, meet me in the bathroom after this and you’ll find out.”

—

“half a teaspoon of vanilla. alright, cody, spit in this.”

“okay, laugh it up buddy ha ha ha! just because i didn’t wanna use handcuffs that ONE time, doesn’t make me vanilla.”

—

“were you checking me out?” 

“yeah, that ass,” noel smacks it, “just too hard to resist.”

—

“hey you’ve got something on your face,”

“well, can you get it for me? my fingers are all dough-y.”

“for sure, bro,” and noel has a feral on his face as he goes in and licks it off cody's face.

“NOEL! GROSS DUDE!” cody recoils away trying hard to hold in a laugh.

“EW,” noel plays along. “i can’t believe he’d do that on camera! control yourself, noel!” he sarcastically scolds himself.

—

“are we looking at each other when we’re speaking to one another?”

“no, probably not.”

“reach out for my shoulder,” cody suggests and both of them miss entirely. 

“okay, try and kiss me,” noel says causing cody to giggle and they miss again, goggles bashing together in the process. “oh, bitch, it’s not that hard, i just gotta… where’s your hair?” noel starts reaching around and finally latches his fingers onto cody’s hair. “ah, there we go,” and he effortlessly pulls cody in to kiss him. “piece of cake.”

“what difference did grabbing the hair make?” a crew person from off-camera asked.

“muscle memory. lots of practice pulling him in to kiss from that position.”

cody smacks him on the back of the head.

—

“i keep wondering why everything is so milky and liquidy and it’s ‘cause you nutted all over your side.” 

“wouldn’t you like to see that?” cody says smugly.

“hey, careful. i’m not afraid to do that shit right here right now, so watch your mouth to spare our crew's innocence.”

—

“goggles off?”

“yeah.”

“damn, i forgot how pretty you are.”

—

“you’ve got some donut on your lips. here lemme get it for you,” noel leans in and kisses him.

“thanks.”

“no problem, homie.”

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
